


Сквозняк

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Horror, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mysticism, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo





	Сквозняк

С квартирой повезло — нашли быстро, просторную, светлую, с высокими потолками и деревянным тёплым полом.

— Ой, я бы так хотела, чтобы здесь жили хорошие люди, — улыбалась хозяйка и убирала за ухо непослушные пегие волосы. — А то под себя же ремонт делали, знаете, как умаялись. А хороших людей сейчас где найдёшь? То пьют, то гуляют, то ещё что похуже.

Маша выразительно смотрела на Диму, округляла глаза и шептала, пока шли по длинному коридору:

— Берём же, ну? Где ещё найдём за такие деньги.

Дима хмурился, строго зыркал и задавал скучные вопросы про район, соседей и счётчики.

Хозяйка ворковала с ним, походя гладила стены с новыми обоями и исподволь, по-свойски подмигивала Маше. Мол, вижу-вижу, ничего, потерпи, все мужики такие, дай показать, какая он важная птица.

— Вторую комнату не показываю. Мы не сдаём её, склад там, вещи старые храним. Если вам одной комнаты хватит, я бы больше никого и не смотрела. Очень уж вы мне нравитесь, — она покраснела, засмеялась, отвела глаза в сторону. А Димка дрогнул. Согласился. Въезжать можно было через неделю.

* * *

Маша проснулась ночью от того, что тряслась, ходуном ходила дверь в запертую комнату. Кто-то изнутри дёргал за прочную ручку, со всей силы налегал на косяк, хотел выйти — и всё это в полной тишине.

— Дим, Дима!

Дима был сонный и тёплый, спал, укутавшись в одеяло и высунув пятки.

— Дима!

Маша сильнее потрясла его за плечо, и он проснулся, махом распахнул огромные глаза, полные тумана, дрёмы и снов.

— Дим, ты слышишь?

Звуки не замолкали, становились настойчивее, громче, отскакивали от стен и выбеленного потолка.

— Вечно ты из-за ерунды всякой загоняешься, — пробурчал Димка.

Слез с кровати, закрыл окно, и дверь успокоилась, затихла, затаилась.

— Это сквозняк, дура. А ты чего себе надумала?

Маша прислушивалась к чужой плотной тишине. Ей казалось, звуки не исчезли, просто сейчас их почему-то не слышно. Но стоит им закрыть глаза…

Димка громко прошлёпал к кровати. Скрипнул матрас.

— Хорош уже панику из-за всякой хуйни разводить, лады? — он закинул на неё руку, тяжёлую, родную, тёплую. Прижался сзади. Он пах знакомым гелем для душа — апельсин и специи, Маша еле отыскала его в местных магазинах — и немного потом.

— Угу, — тихо выдохнула Маша.

Дима удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Его ладонь огладила Машин бок, пальцы прошлись вдоль позвоночника, ненадолго остановились у резинки трусов и спустились ниже.

— Дима, ну не надо, не люблю так, ты же знаешь.

Пальцы замерли, лаская копчик.

— Ну не капризничай, — у Димы был глубокий голос и мягкие ухоженные ладони. — Разбудила меня посреди ночи, а теперь чего?

Пальцы коснулись ануса.

— Ты влажная здесь, в курсе?

— Дим, хватит, вспотела просто.

— Ага, рассказывай.

Маша не шевелилась. Ей снова послышалось, как кто-то на пробу, пока ещё легонько, дёрнул дверную ручку соседней комнаты.

Она не мешала Диме, когда он переворачивал её на спину, спускал трусы и вставлял, привычно и быстро.

— Люблю, когда ты сначала недотрогу корчишь, а сама-то уже течёшь, — шептал Дима, не затыкаясь, проходясь большими пальцами по её соскам.

Маша начинала возбуждаться и думала, что это, наверное, и есть любовь. Отец расхотел мать через полгода после свадьбы, а у Димы от неё крышу сносит, и пофиг, что третий год вместе. Она облизнула пальцы и положила их на клитор — Диме нравилось, когда они кончали вместе.

* * *

Маша не вспоминала о другой комнате недели полторы, если не больше. Дверь стояла, замерев, неподвижно, и не требовала к себе внимания. Они начали привыкать к квартире. Соседки почти не враждебно смотрели на Машу с магазинными пакетами. Дима привык выходить из дома в одно и то же время, чтобы успевать на трамвай, который останавливался прямо напротив его работы.

А потом, когда Маша готовила обед на кухне — мешала маринад для курицы, на плите уютно булькал бульон, — дверь ванной захлопнулась с лёгким стуком и задрожала. Будто кто-то пытался выбраться изнутри, налегал со всей силы на дверь, дёргал ручку — никакого толку. Ещё пара секунд — и к ней присоединилась дверь в другую комнату. Кто-то скрёбся, пытался вышибить, в злобе колотил о косяк.

Окна во всей квартире были закрыты. Сквозняка не было. Маша аккуратно положила половник, взяла в руки нож и отступила к окну. Из-под двери ванны полилась грязная, стухшая вода.

* * *

Дима вскоре съехал — бросила его Машка, а самому ему нафига такая квартира? Не, вы прикиньте: он только один раз припозднился с работы — зашёл с ребятами в бар, то-сё. А вернулся — Машки уже и не было. Ну трезвонила она ему, конечно, раз пять, ну не взял он трубку, ну и хер ли истерить? Делать ей было нечего?

Психанула она, в общем, и съехала. Ни записки, ни смс-ки — нихуя, только убежавший на плиту суп и сырая курица, обмазанная какой-то дрянью. Вот не ценят бабы, когда с ними по-хорошему. Он её кормил, одевал, трахал, на юг возил, работать не заставлял — и где благодарность?

Не, нахуй квартиру эту. Димка по-быстрому распрощался с хозяйкой, собрал манатки и обосновался ближе к центру. Снял студию — девкам такие нравятся.

* * *

— А вы женаты? Ой, простите, что с такими вопросами к вам лезу. Но хочется, чтобы квартирка хорошим людям досталась, понимаете? — хозяйка тараторила, смущалась и отводила взгляд.

Лена с Глебом озирались по сторонам — на такую квартиру они даже не рассчитывали.

— Понимаете, ни за что не сдала бы. Но вот несчастье случилось с доченькой, Машенькой моей, видите? А каждый раз с коляской на второй этаж не натаскаешься. Хотя у нас тут пандусы, вы видели? Ежели ребёночка родите, очень удобно будет.

Маша сидела в коляске, неуклюже сведя колени. Её оставили в коридоре, у входа, чтобы не мешалась под ногами. Она смотрела на тёплые полосы солнца на полу, считала доски паркета и старалась не замечать, как тихо поворачивается дверная ручка у закрытой двери.


End file.
